


Piercing Blue

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Quicksilver in the park,and he wants you to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ahh,dinner time,i really love it,since i can enjoy my fave place in the town,the park.  
i saw a crowd in the park,but i decided to ignore it,and go to my dinner,there is a strawberry pie waiting for me.  
Okay,so my name is(Y/N),20 years old,secretary,so yeah enjoying myself right now.Listening to my favorite song of Ed Sheeran,Thinking Out Loud,I freakin love it! Oh wait i got a call,it´s from my boss:  
"Yeah Boss?"i asked.  
"(Y/N),listen i have an commitment,so i will have to go,you earned a break of me today,so enjoy!"He said,laughing.  
"Oh,i see,well okay then,and i already told you,you are a great Boss!"I said.  
"Okay,see you tomorrow.Bye!"He said.  
"Bye Boss!"I said.  
Oh the crowd is gone,ah well time to leave.  
I was looking to my cellphone when i bumped into someone:  
"Oh i am terribly sorry!"I said,apologizing.  
"No it was my fault!"He said,in a thick russian acent,while the both of us lowered to get my bag.  
I made eye contact,with him,he has piercing blue eyes,white hair,he is quite cute! Though i feel like i already saw this man somewhere.  
"Sorry,but ain´t you an Avenger,Quicksilver right?"I asked.  
"Always pleased to meet a fan,but call me Pietro,so what is your name?"He asked me,with a grin.  
"(Y/N),(Y/L/N).Nice to meet you"i said.  
"Nice to meet you too."He said."So where are you going?"He asked me.  
"I´m going home"I said.  
"At this late?"He said.  
"It´s okay,i´m not afraid of dark."i said,with a smile.  
"Mind if i make you some company?"He asked.  
"No,actually,i will feel very safe,walking with a superhero."I said laughing.


	2. Cute Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro asks you on a date.

"So how old are you?"He asked me.  
"20 years."I said.  
"What is your occupation?"He asked,he looked interested too.  
"Secretary,must sound lame for you because you are a hero"I answered.  
"Not exactly,i mean,we are almost always on vacation,we only fight against a huge crisis."He said.  
"I wish my job we´re like that."i said.  
"Trust me,you shouldn´t."He said.  
"Why?"I asked.  
"Well,in every fight,we know that one of us,may not come back,and i fear that,because i don´t want to leave the people i love,and i don´t want them to leave me as well."He said.  
"It´s here,thank you for accompanying me."I said.  
"It´s okay,no need to thank me."He said.  
"I really enjoyed talking with you."i said.  
"Me too,hope we can do that again.What do you think?"  
"Asking me on a date?"I asked.  
"Would that be bad or good?"He asked.  
"It would be awesome."I said,happily.  
"Then yes,i am asking you on a date."He said,smiling.  
"Yes,i would love to go on a date with you."I said,smiling too.  
"Tomorrow,7PM?"He asked.  
"Sure."I answered.  
"Perfect,see ya there,bye!"He said.  
"Bye Piet!"I said.  
That´s it,I am going in a date with Pietro,The Quicksilver,i hope the Paparazzi don´t show up,if they do this would be the news:  
"The Avenger,Quicksilver is dating a unknown and mysterious girl,probably a pipsqueak."


	3. Date with Speedy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Time!

I am so freaking nervous,i mean there is one hour left for my date,WITH QUICKSILVER!!!!!!  
50Min Later  
Alright,Pietro should be coming in 10min,so i made the make up,got a dress,heels,lipstick,and the earring,everything done!  
Oh he is here,and got a little earlier:  
"Hey Pietro,wow you are amazing with that suit."I said,blushing a little.  
"Thanks,and you are...so hot! I mean gorgeous!"He said,looking embarrassed.  
"Oh thank you,anyway shall we?"I asked.  
"We shall."He said,smiling.  
On The Restaurant:  
"Wow,this place is so fancy!"I said.  
"One of the advantages of being an Avenger,and i still got a private one hm? Very fancy and classy."He said,smirking.  
"BTW,what will we eat?"I asked.  
"Shrimps,if you don´t mind,with some oysters and a fillet,with some champagne."He said.  
"I´m enjoy this amazing dinner!"I said,smiling.  
"Everything for you dragoste."He said,looking at me with those piercing beautiful blue eyes,i blushed completely.  
After the dinner  
"Pietro,thank you so much for this amazing dinner,i owe you one."I said.  
"You owe me nothing."He said."The Bill please."He said then.  
We were going back to my home when he said:  
"Hey,(Y/N),i need to tell you something."He said.  
"What?"I asked,but trust me,i knew what was about to me.  
"I like you,like totally have a crush on you."He said.  
"I feel the same way."I said.  
"What if i kiss you?"He asked.  
"Do it now."I said,and we kissed then i asked him.  
"Hey,umm wanna stay on my house tonight?"I asked.  
"I would love to."He said.


	4. Fast is always good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX ALERT! SEX ALERT! Smut between Pietro and Reader.

"So,we aren´t exactly dating right? i mean we just had our first date and you are already inside my home."I said,laughing.  
"I don´t mind,right now i wanna throw you in that bed,and show you the real man i am."He said,with his determined blue eyes.  
"Is that your way to say"Please have sex with me."I asked.  
"Well,if it is okay for you,yeah i really would like to."He said,with a shy smile.  
"I really would love to Piet,but i don´t have any condoms here,and the pharmacies are already closed."I said,with a ton of sadness.  
"That ain´t a problem."He said,and he showed me the condom in his hand,which was in his pocket.  
"You brought a condom? Why?"I asked,i was VERY surprised now,Quicksilver wanted to fuck me in our first date!  
"That doesn´t matter,let´s get started shall we?"He said,he took off my dress and started to suck my breasts very fast,probably using his speed,i almost came.  
I grabbed his pants and felt his erection,and seriously,when i checked pics of the Avengers,Pietro´s bulge was more remarkable.  
I took off his pants and his boxers,while he took off his own shirt,when we were with no clothing,Pietro pu the condom,and we started the real thing.first he allowed me to take the control,so we did cowgirl,then we changed to missionary,Pietro is pretty serious when he is fucking,he wanted to give me more pleasure than i can take.But i needed more,than a simple good looking missionary.  
"PIETRO,FASTER!"I shouted,and in a second,he easily obeyed me,going really fast.After one minute of that rough missionary i was already feeling a little of pain.  
"Slow down a little bit,hottie!"I said,but in a blink of an eye,we were doing doggystyle,and it was good.  
"I don´t know how long i can handle this without cum!"I said,we where fucking by two hours,and i was in my limit.  
"Then let´s finish this!"He said,he took off the condom and he came inside my ass.  
"You know,(Y/N),after some years,in one of our fucks,i am going to cum in there."He said,pointing into my vagina.  
"I´m gonna love it."I said.  
Now that he said that,just think how awesome would it be! Pietro Maximoff,The Quicksilver,The Fastest Man Alive is also a daddy!  
Maybe i can be a lucky mom too,with a superhero husband!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,sorry for the delay,my internet was off all this time,but finally this story is done.Hope you liked it!


End file.
